


The Wrath of Minduser

by LoneWolfintheTARDIS



Series: Avengers of Fire: The Wrath of Minduser [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Allwing OC, CaptainWolf, Dimension Travel, Dragon!Avengers, Evil animus, F/M, Fantribes, Hivewings, IceWings, Leafwings, MudWings, NightWings, RainWings, SandWings, SeaWings, Silkwings, SkyWings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfintheTARDIS/pseuds/LoneWolfintheTARDIS
Summary: When fighting a new villain, the Avengers are transported to Pyrrhia.He pulled something out from under his midnight black cloak.It was a medium sized cylinder made of metal and glass, and had a handle on the top."You'll not be able to escape until you find something like this, where you're going." As he said this, he placed a piece of paper inside the glass part. "Farewell Avengers!" He said cheerfully and pressed the handle down."Wait!" I yelled, but it was to late. The world was already fading to black.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Phoebe Rogers(OFC)
Series: Avengers of Fire: The Wrath of Minduser [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One: Pyrrhia

### The Wrath of Minduser

### Note: This is my first online fan fiction. Please tell me what you think. Disclaimers: I do not own MARVEL or Wings of Fire. All OC's are mine.

### Chapter One

The Avengers Prophecy:  
When twelve dragons strangely appear, Beware the Minduser When all of Pyrrhia finishes cowering in fear, Beware the Minduser Beware the trickster with shining purple eyes For if the Avengers fall, darkness shall rise Look for ten hybrids, wings of night and wings of sky Put your differences aside to face the same enemy The Captain, the Wolf, the Assassin, the Archer, the Genius, the Spy, the Soldier, the god, the Army Colonel, the Scientist, the Machine and the Witch Help them so that Pyrrhia shall be free

This villain was unlike anything we'd ever faced. He used our thoughts against us. He was called Minduser, it was a pretty dumb name, but he definitely lived up to it. The Hulk charged at him, only to be thrown back by Minduser.  
"He's like Loki." Thor commented as Mjolnir sailed through Minduser.  
"He's like Darkstalker from Wings of Fire." I muttered.  
Minduser turned to me, grinning crazily, his strange purple eyes glowing. There was something unsettling about that gaze. Steve glanced at me nervously.  
"That doesn't look good." He said.  
Suddenly everyone was pulled forward by invisible chains. Minduser stepped towards me, I snarled and fought against my bindings.  
"My, my. What a fighting ssspirit." He hissed and ran a finger along my cheek.  
"Get your filthy hands off of my wife!" Steve snarled.  
"Or what? You can't escape." He pulled something out from under his midnight black cloak.  
It was a medium sized cylinder made of metal and glass, and had a handle on the top.  
"You'll not be able to escape until you find something like this, where you're going." As he said this, he placed a piece of paper inside the glass part. "Farewell Avengers!" He said cheerfully and pressed the handle down.  
"Wait!" I yelled, but it was to late. The world was already fading to black.

The world slowly came into view. I blinked my eyes a few times and winced as a wave of nausea washed over me. Looking around, I saw trees and open grassland. Something didn't feel right, I raised my hand to rub my forehead. Instead, a clawed forelimb came into view. I shook my head, I must've changed form when I was unconscious. But when I tried to change form, it didn't work. I ran over to a nearby pool of water and a dragon stared back at me. I had the same blue-grey eyes, but my scales were jet black, black brown, and silver. And from my neck to my tail was a row of spikes that had webbing (which was the same light brown as my hair) in-between them. I spread my wings and saw silver scales that looked like stars. And strapped to my side was a sword. I was a Nightwing. No. A Nightwing Sandwing hybrid by the poisonous barb on my tail and the webbing between my spikes. Looking down, I saw a metal band on my left wrist. It had four words on it: Direwolf, Phoebe, Nightwing Sandwing.  
"It must be my name." I muttered to no-one in particular.  
There was a groan to my left and I saw a small group of dragons where I had been earlier. The groan had come from a slender looking Nightwing with black, silver and black red scales. 'A Nightwing Skywing hybrid?' I thought as I approached the dragon, who I guessed was male. The dragon had silver star scales on his wings, and a strange mark on his chest. It looked like a large, silver star. He also had a metal band on his left wrist. I read it: Patriot, Steve, Nightwing Skywing. My heart leapt with joy. I poked him.  
"Wake up sleepy head." I said.  
"Phoebe?" Steve groaned.  
"Yeah, it's me. Now wake up, and don't be alarmed." I warned as he opened his eyes.  
"Why would I be alam..." He broke off when he saw me.  
"Lift up your hand." I instructed.  
He lifted his talon up.  
"What?!" He gasped.  
"Minduser sent us to Pyrrhia. The land of dragons from that book series I like."  
"Isn't there another island though?" Steve asked, standing up.  
"Yeah. It's called Pantala."  
"How do you know that we're not there?"  
"There's to many trees." I answered.  
"Do you have any idea where we could be?"  
"No. But we can eliminate some places. It's too warm to be near the Ice Kingdom, it's not warm enough to be near the Kingdom of Sand, there aren't enough mountains to be the Sky Kingdom, we aren't on a volcanic island, or underwater, so that eliminates the old Nightwing island and the Sea Kingdom. So my guess is that we're near both the Mud and Rainforest Kingdoms." I explained.  
"That's helpful." Came a voice from behind us.  
We turned around and saw a dark blue, brown and black dragon. A Seawing Nightwing hybrid.  
"Tony?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah, it's me." He said and looked at his wings.  
Tony's dragon form had a bright blue circle on his chest, and when he lifted a talon, to examine the webbing between is claws, I saw another circle. He had red and gold armour covering his body, neck and head.  
"What's the name on your armband?" I asked and gestured to his armband with a claw.  
"Uh, Iron, Tony, Seawing Nightwing." He replied.  
I nodded and looked around at the other dragons. The one closest to Steve, Tony and I was dark blue (almost black), light blue and white. It was Bucky. I could tell by the metal arm with gold stripes. The claws gripped the ground and Bucky growled softly.  
"Buck," Steve said and poked Bucky with his tail. "Wake up."  
"Five more minutes." The Icewing Nightwing hybrid grumbled.  
"No. You need to wake up now!"  
Bucky opened his eyes and inhaled sharply when he saw the three of us staring at him.  
"This is what Minduser did, isn't it?" I nodded and Bucky stood up, stretched his wings and noticed the armband.  
"Snowstorm?" He muttered.  
"It's your name." Steve answered.  
A commotion behind us told us that some of the others were awake. A red and orange Skywing was being cornered by a purple and blue Skywing Icewing hybrid and a black and red Icewing Skywing. I ran over and opened my wings with a crack to distract them.  
"The hell?" The Skywing asked.  
"Sam? Is that you?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Is that you, Phoebe?"  
"Yep it's me. Tony, Steve and Bucky are over there." I said gesturing with a wing.  
"Phoebe, what the hell happened to us?" The Sky/Icewing asked.  
"Hey Clint, and is that Natasha?" Sam asked.  
"It's me." The Ice/Skywing, who was Nat answered.  
"So now we have to wake up Wanda, Vision, Thor and Bruce." Steve said and walked over.  
With this many dragons around, I was more aware of my dangerous tail. So I curled it up like I had read in the books.  
"And Rhodey." Sam added.  
We all walked to different dragons, I walked over to the Nightwing. 'This must be Vision.' I said to myself when I saw a strange yellow diamond shaped scale on his forehead.  
"Hey Vision." I said and poked him.  
He opened his eyes and sat up.  
"Minduser did this." He said.  
"How do you know?"  
"I can hear your thoughts, and everyone else's." He replied.  
"A Nightwing power. Most dragons won't believe you if you told them. That is, if it's after the War of Sandwing Succession." I explained.  
"Vision?" A female voice asked.  
I turned and saw a Rainwing, Skywing, Icewing hybrid.  
"Wanda." Vision breathed and embraced her with his wings.  
I smiled and saw Steve rousing a Mudwing, Rainwing, Nightwing hybrid. I moved closer, he was small for someone who was a third Mudwing, and his scales were a bland brown and purple. I lifted up his arm to look at is armband. 'Hulker, Bruce.' But there was something else on it; Animus cursed.  
"That makes sense." I said out loud.  
"What does?" Steve asked me.  
"This is Bruce, and his armband says that he's been cursed. So that must mean that he'll grow bigger when he's angry." I explained.  
There was a splash and an angry roar.  
"WHAT THE HELL TONY?!" I heard Rhodey bellow.  
"Oh, come on. It was just a bit of water." The armoured Seawing Icewing hybrid stomped past us muttering and shaking water droplets off of him.  
Bruce finally woke up and looked around before sighing.  
"It could've been worse. Much worse that this." He said.  
Meanwhile, Clint and Nat were waking up our last team member, Thor. The Mudwing Seawing hybrid was still unconscious. Nat jumped on him and beat her wings loudly in his ears. Thor let out a grunt and got up, causing Nat to half fall, half slide off of him.  
"Finally," I said. "We're all awake." 

After getting everyone used to their wings and tails, we read out our names. I was Direwolf, Steve was Patriot, Tony was Iron, Bucky was Snowstorm, Sam was Falcon, Clint was Archer, Nat was Crimson, Vision was... well... Vision, Wanda was Scarlett, Bruce was Hulker, Rhodey was Colonel, and Thor was still Thor.  
"What should we do?" Sam asked.  
"We should look for whatever Minduser told us to find." Rhodey said.  
"No" I ordered. "We need to gather the prophecy dragons."  
"Who?" Asked Thor.  
"Clay the Mudwing, Tsunami the Seawing, Glory the Rainwing, Starflight the Nightwing, Sunny the Sandwing, Moonwatcher the Nightwing, Winter the Icewing, Peril the Skywing, Turtle the Seawing, Qibli the Sandwing and Kinkajou the Rainwing." I listed.  
"That's a lot of dragons." Clint muttered.  
"How will we find them all?" Wanda asked.  
"I know where we can find some." I answered. "Wait here."  
I touched Steve's wing with mine.  
"I'll be back soon." I said softly.  
I spread my wings and lifted off. I flew for a little while until I saw the rainforest in the distance. I flew back to the clearing and landed.  
"I found the rainforest." I reported.  
"Why do we need to go there?" Tony asked.  
"It's where we'll find Queen Glory of the Rainwings." I answered.  
"Wait... Queen!?" Rhodey sputtered.  
"Exactly. So all of you will need to be on your best behaviour and remember your dragon names, and refer to each other with them." I explained sternly.  
Tony rolled his eyes and muttered something, Rhodey smacked him over the head with a wing.  
"We should depart then." Thor suggested.  
"Agreed." Bruce said.  
"Follow me then." I said and launched into the sky.  
There was a flurry of wing beats and a few shouts of surprise. Steve flew up beside me.  
"Are you enjoying flying?" I asked him.  
"Yes." He replied and inhaled deeply. "It's amazing. I mean, I've been on your back when you've flown, but this is much better." He looked at me. "No offence."  
"None taken." I replied with a smile.  
Suddenly Bucky went zooming past whooping. I chuckled and looked back at the others, Tony was flying unsteadily while Thor, Rhodey, Sam, Vision and Wanda flew with confidence, instead of flying like overgrown dragonets. I looked forward towards the rainforest and got into a steady rhythm.


	2. Into the Rainforest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of The Wrath of Minduser series.  
> I heard a small 'zzt' and a light 'thunk' before Tony's eyes drooped and he slumped sideways. Clint hopped out of the way. Nat reached over and pulled a small blow dart out of Tony's side.
> 
> "A sleeping dart." She said before a dart hit both her and Clint.
> 
> I looked over a Bruce, veins of green were creeping over his scales, and he was breathing heavily. Thor walked over to him and spoke soothing words as he rubbed his back.
> 
> "What's happening?" Steve asked as Wanda and Vision fell asleep.
> 
> "The Rainwings are here." I answered.

### The Wrath of Minduser

### Note: This is my first online fan fiction. Please tell me what you think. Disclaimers: I do not own MARVEL or Wings of Fire. All OC's are mine.

### Chapter Two

We flew for a few hours until we reached the rainforest. When the trees started to grow closer together, I suggested that we landed and walked to the Rainwing village.

"Why are we walking?" Clint groaned.

"Because, Archer, it is less likely that we might fly into a vine this way." I explained and looked around warily.

Steve padded up next to me.

"Why are you using his other name?" Steve whispered.

"Because there could be Rainwings all around us." I whispered back.

Steve nodded and looked around warily. We kept on walking until Tony slumped against a tree.

"It's sooooo hot and humid." He groaned.

We all stopped and Vision disappeared, looking for fruit. I unsheathed my sword and tested it on a few vines. It was weird using my wings to help balance myself on the ground. When Vision came back, he had a large armful of varied fruit. We all grabbed a piece and ate it.

"This is good!" Tony groaned with a mouthful of starfruit.

I heard a small 'zzt' and a light 'thunk' before Tony's eyes drooped and he slumped sideways. Clint hopped out of the way. Nat reached over and pulled a small blow dart out of Tony's side.

"A sleeping dart." She said before a dart hit both her and Clint.

I looked over a Bruce, veins of green were creeping over his scales, and he was breathing heavily. Thor walked over to him and spoke soothing words as he rubbed his back.

"What's happening?" Steve asked as Wanda and Vision fell asleep.

"The Rainwings are here." I answered.

A dart went 'ting' against Rhodey's armour and he hissed, looking around. Bucky's spines bristled and he growled. By now Sam, Bruce and Thor had succumbed to the Rainwings' darts. I heard one fly past me.

"I demand an audience with Queen Glory!" I shouted.

"Why?" Came a female voice from overhead.

"My friends and I need help."

There was muttering in the trees, then a few twigs snapped and a rush of air blew past me. The air shimmered in front of Steve and I, and a blue Rainwing appeared. His scales were sky blue with red spots and yellow eyes. His ruff was green and purple. And he had an air of mystery around him.

"How can we trust you? How do we know that you're not here to kill the Queen?" He asked.

"We're not the type of dragons who do that." I replied.

He lifted up an ordinary looking stick.

"I enchant this stick to see if any of these dragons are here to kill Queen Glory. And when you're done, become a completely normal stick again." He ordered.

The stick rose into the air and hovered over my head and then it went over everyone else's. When it finished it returned to the Rainwing.

"Alright, you may come with us." He said.

A troop of 16 Rainwings started rolling our unconscious teammates onto nets.

"My name is Gecko by the way." Said the Rainwing, who now had splotches of yellow on his wings.

"I'm Direwolf, and this is my mate Patriot. And over there is Colonel and Snowstorm." I replied and gestured to Bucky and Rhodey.

"How can he fly with that?" Gecko asked and pointed at Bucky's metal arm.

"It's animus touched so that it's the same weight as a normal arm, but much stronger."

He nodded and made a gesture with his tail. Immediately the other Rainwings started moving our friends through the trees.

When we arrived at the Rainwing village, curious Nightwings and Rainwings came to see us. A few Rainwing dragonets walked over to us and tried to mimic our scales. When they finished they laughed at each other and walked away.

"Excuse me. Coming through." Said a voice to our right.

A Nightwing walked over to us.

"You must be the dragons who want to see Queen Glory." He said.

"That's us." I replied. "Who told you that?"

"Gecko told me. I'm Deathbringer by the way." He said with a grin.

"The assassin?"

"The exact same. I guess word of me has traveled?"

"Something like that." I answered and shifted my wings in a shrug.

Deathbringer eyed my sword warily.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave that here."

"Understandable." I said and unbuckled my sword and placed it next to Bruce's sleeping form.

"Now, if you follow me, I'll take you to the Queen." Deathbringer announced.

We flew through the village, and dragons looked up as we passed above them. We reached a grand looking tree-house with flowers growing on it. Deathbringer landed and we followed him inside. A beautiful green, blue and orange Rainwing lay on a flower covered throne, absentmindedly stroking the head of a silver furred sloth, which lay in her arms. Deathbringer cleared his throat and the Queen looked at him.

"Your guests are here, your Majesty." He said.

I bowed low and the others followed my lead.

"Queen Glory, it is truly an honour to meet you." I said.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise, not only are you hybrids, but you treat me like I'm a Queen, not a 'lazy, stupid Rainwing'." She said. "Now... why are you here?" She sat up straight, and her sloth chirped and climbed p to her neck.

"We've come to see if you will allow a meeting in your village." I answered.

"Who will be there?"

"Only dragons you know. The rest of the Dragonets of Destiny and the Jade Winglet group, including Peril."

"Why do you need them?" Glory questioned.

"We need their help on a quest that our team is on."

Glory nodded and looked deep in thought, colours sometimes rippling through her scales.

"I agree." She said after a few moments.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Steve said.

"I'll come with you and meet your teammates, when they wake up." Glory said and gracefully hopped off of her throne. "What are your names?"

"I'm Direwolf." I said.

"I'm her mate, Patriot."

"I'm Snowstorm."

"And I'm Colonel." Rhodey finished.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Glory said as we walked outside and took off.

We flew back to our friends, and I saw them starting to wake up. Tony shook his head and slowly sat up, he saw the Rainwings' and Nightwings' gathered around him and the rest of his team.

"Uh... hi?" He greeted.

A Nightwing dragonet looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"What tribe are you?" She asked.

"Nebular! That's not nice!" Scolded an older dragonet as she walked up to Tony. "Please excuse my sister."

"It-It's alright. I get it all the time." Tony said and scratched his snout, while looking at his armband. "I'm a Seawing Nightwing hybrid." He answered.

"Awesome! Can you breathe underwater?" Nebular asked.

Tony looked at me pleadingly. I nodded and pointed at his neck and mouthed 'gills' to him.

"Yeah, I can. See?" He said and lowered his neck for Nebular to see.

I walked closer and Nebular's sister turned toward me.

"Hello, I'm Direwolf." I greeted.

"I'm Galaxyrider." She said and spread a wing, showing star scales mixed with purples, blues and greens, like a galaxy.

"Wow!" Steve gasped.

"I can see why you're called Galaxyrider now." I commented.

Queen Glory landed behind us and all the dragons gasped and bowed, Tony copied them.

"Iron, this is Queen Glory of the Rainwings and Nightwings." Steve said.

"Your majesty." Tony said.

There was a groan from someone in the team as they woke up. Gecko came forward with a large leaf cup with water in it. He threw the water over them.

"ARRGH!" Clint yelled as he sprang up, water dripping off his snout.

Nat got up and shook her wings, sending droplets spraying into Sam's face. Thor stretched his cramped wings and smacked Vision in the face with one. Bruce adjusted his glasses and blinked rapidly, Wanda stretched like a cat, claws scraping lines in the wood.

"Everyone, this is Queen Glory." I said.

There was the sound of shuffling wings as everyone bowed.

"This is Archer, Crimson, Falcon, Thor, Hulker, Vision and Scarlett." Steve said as each of the raised a talon when Steve said their names.

"Scarlett?!" Glory hissed and red started covering her scales.

"Your Majesty, W- she's a fine dragon, and I promise she won't try to kill you." I pleaded.

Glory's scales slowly shifted back to normal, but her tail was twitching angrily.

"On more important notices, how are we going to get everyone here?" Tony asked.

"We could send someone with a message." Nat suggested.

"Good idea, Crimson." Glory said. "Everyone you need is at Jade Mountain right now." She turned to Deathbringer. "Deathbringer, go find Jambu." She ordered.

Deathbringer nodded and flew off. I walked through the group and found where I left my sword, I picked it up and buckled it back onto my side.

When Deathbringer flew back, he had a very bright pink dragon flying next to him.

"Little sister!" The dragon exclaimed as he landed.

"Hello Jambu. Now listen, I have a very important task for you." Glory said.

Yellow stripes appeared along Jambu's wings.

"What is it?" He asked eagerly.

"I'm going to write a letter, and you're going to take it and fly as fast as you can to Jade Mountain Academy. Understood?"

"I think so... you might have to show me how to get there though."

"Rainwings." Glory muttered under her breath. "Alright. Deathbringer can do that while I write the letter. Gecko, may you please show our guest to the guest huts." And after saying that, she flew off towards the royal treehouse.

Deathbringer ushered Jambu away, while Gecko turned to us.

"So, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the guest huts." The animus flapped into the air and up towards the canopy.

We all flew after Gecko, some of us swerving to miss branches or animals. As we flew along, flocks of birds rose into the air, and swarms of butterflies fluttered around.

"It's beautiful!" Wanda breathed.

"Yeah..." Sam whispered.

Soon afterward Gecko started angling downwards toward a large group of huts. We landed and looked at the beautifully designed huts.

"You'll be staying here. You're welcome to share huts, if you want."

"Thank you Gecko." I said and smiled gratefully at him.

He nodded and rose into the air, back towards the main village.

"You know what?" Thor asked.

"You're mad and I'm not?" Bruce suggested with a grin.

"No. I'm going to go and sleep off the rest of... whatever was on that dart." And with that he walked off towards one of the huts.

Wanda and Vision also walked off, and slowly everyone else went into a hut. Steve and I pushed away the drape in front of the empty doorway and walked into the hut that we would be using. There was a bowl of fruit on top of a small table, two hammocks at the end of it and a rack of scrolls. Steve ignored the scrolls and fruit and hopped into one of the hammocks, his tail drooping out of it. I unbuckled my sword and placed it next to the scroll rack before climbing into my own hammock, my tail drooping away from Steve's. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival and a Prophecy

### Chapter 3: Arrival and a Prophecy

When I awoke it was raining. The 'pitter patter' of rain was calming and almost lulled me back to sleep. I shook my head and looked over at Steve, who was still asleep. Smiling I hopped out of my hammock and walked over to the fruit bowl and selected a juicy looking mango. I cut off the juicy cheeks and cut out the seed. I started scraping the flesh off with my teeth, swiping my tongue over my lips to wipe away the juice. I looked at the skin and the seed, striped of the flesh. I picked them up and walked outside and threw them down to the forest floor. I walked over to a little divot filled with rainwater and washed my talons and snout. I walked back inside and looked at the scroll rack.

'Might as well.' I thought and pulled one off of the rack.

After reading two of the scrolls, the rain stopped. And after the third one, Steve woke up. I heard him yawn and drop out of the hammock. He walked past me and picked up a melon, inspecting it before taking a bite out of it. Steve looked over at me.

"What are you reading?" He asked, before taking another bite out of the rockmelon.

"The battle of Sandwing succession." I responded.

"That's about Blister, Blaze and Burn. Right?"

"Yes. And the prophecy dragonets."

Outside I heard claws on wood. Steve and I both stuck our heads outside and saw Bucky starting to lie down on the ground. The sun starting to evaporating the water off of the ground, creating steam. As we watched, Bucky spread his wings and started steaming them. There was a flutter of wings and Nat landed.

"Jambu has gone to Jade Mountain with the message." She reported.

"How long ago?" Steve asked as we walked outside.

"A few hours ago, while we were resting."

As Nat explained what happened, the rest of the team emerged.

"How long will it take for him to fly there and back?" Bucky asked.

Everyone turned to me. I chuckled and walked back into our hut, I grabbed a scroll that had a map in it. I unrolled it and pointed at where we were.

"We're here in the Rainforest." I then moved my claw to Jade Mountain. "That's where Jambu has to fly. Since only one of them is a Skywing, Peril will have to fly slower so that she can keep a steady pace with the others. I estimate that it will take maybe... two or three days, both ways." I explained.

Tony's jaw dropped.

"That's almost a week!" He squeaked.

I lifted my wings in a shrug.

"It's just the way it is Iron."

He pinched his brows with one talon.

"Oh what I'd give to have some sort of technology to fiddle with." He grumbled.

Six Days Later

Over the next few days, my teammates and I did what we could to help around. Bucky, Nat, Rhodey and Clint helped train the Rainwing guards. Tony and Bruce helped design new huts, Vision and Wanda helped the Rainwing healers, Thor and Sam helped with repairs, and Steve and I helped look after the Rainwing and Nightwing dragonets. When Jambu arrived with the others, a messenger from Queen Glory arrived at the nursery to tell us the news.

"Excuse me, um... Direwolf and Patriot?"

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"Jambu has arrived with the prophecy dragons."

"Thank you. Um... what's your name?" I asked.

"Orchid." She replied.

"Thank you, Orchid."

I detached the Rainwing dragonet from my leg with little fuss, and both Steve and I walked outside.

"I'll go get everyone else." Steve suggested.

"Good idea. I'll see you there."

We rubbed heads and Steve flew off towards the healers hut, while I flew to the center of the village. I saw Bucky, Nat, Clint and Rhodey greeting the others. I closed my eyes and directed my thoughts to Vision.

'Vision, tell Steve that Nat, Rhodey, Bucky and Clint are already here.'

I landed and the newcomers looked in my direction. Moonwatcher squinted at me, as if she was reading me.

'Hello, Moonwatcher.' I said in my head with a small smile.

Her eyes widened and she looked quizzically at me.

'No, I'm not a mindreader. I just know about them.' I reassured her.

She relaxed and turned back to her friends. Behind me I heard the sound of wingbeats and claws hitting wood. I turned and saw the rest of the team arriving, I watched as Moon and Vision stared into each others eyes.

"Where's Glory? Is she here yet?" Kinkajou asked.

I was about to answer when Queen Glory flew over and embraced Sunny, Tsunami and Starflight. Clay wrapped all of them in his wings.

"Glory, it's so good to see you!" Sunny exclaimed

"It's good to see you four too." She responded.

Galaxyrider, Gecko and Deathbringer landed near Glory and waited for instructions. Gecko fiddled with his earring and examined the new dragons.

"Glory," Moon started. "Why are we... ungh!" Moon winced and rubbed her temples.

Galaxyrider clutched her head and sank to the floor, wings quivering.

"It hurts! It hurts! Take it away!" She roared in pain.

Suddenly, her wings stopped quivering, and both she and Moon stood up straight, staring blankly ahead.

"When twelve dragons strangely appear, beware the Minduser." They said in a voice that was not their own. "When all of Pyrrhia finishes cowering in fear, beware the Minduser. Beware the trickster with shining purple eyes. Watch for ten hybrids, wings of Night and wings of Sky. Put your differences aside to face the same enemy. The Captain, the Wolf, the Assassin, the Archer, the Genius, the Spy, the Soldier, the god, the Colonel, the Scientist, the Machine, and the Witch. Help them so that both worlds shall be free."

Moon's shoulders sagged, and Galaxyrider stumbled sideways, only for Gecko to help her find her balance.

"Was that a prophecy?" Starflight asked. "And who was the other voice, apart from Moon?"

"It was me." Galaxyrider said in a small voice.

"I'm pretty sure it was a prophecy." Qibli interjected.

"Why now?!" Tsunami groaned. "I'm sick of prophecies!"

The Avengers all exchanged glances.

"I think our new friends have a bit of explaining to do." Glory said and raised an eyebrow at us.

I drew a deep breath and stepped forward. Steve and Tony joined me, we all said our fake names and tribes.

"But... we're not dragons." Tony said.

"We're humans?" Bruce added.

"What is a 'human'?" Clay asked.

"You know, stand on two legs..." Tony started.

"He means scavengers." I interrupted.

"You guys are... scavengers?" Winter scoffed.

"What about you, Direwolf? You seem to know a lot about Pyrrhia." Sunny said.

"I know a lot because, in our world... all this, it's just a story." I answered.

"I never knew scavengers were so smart to make stories." Qibli chuckled.

Tony glared at him and Bucky growled, his metal claws gouging deep marks in the wood. Winter hissed and Qibli raised his tail like a scorpion. Steve got in-between the four of them.

"Enough! We're supposed to be working together, not against each other!" He ordered.

They all stood down, but continued glaring at each other.

"What are your real names? I doubt that they're the same ones that you're using here." Starflight asked.

So we all told them our names.

"What strange and exotic names." Glory murmured.

"We're a group of superheroes who protect our world. Which is what we were doing when we were transported here." Steve said.

"You have powers?!" Turtle exclaimed.

"I'm a shapeshifter, and also have super strength, healing and faster speed." I said.

"What about the rest of you?" Turtle pressed.

Everyone explained there powers, or in Clint, Natasha, Rhodey and Tony's case, special skills. Moon massaged her temples.

"This is a lot to take in." She muttered.

"It is. But who is this 'Minduser'? What tribe is he from?" Qibli asked.

"We don't know much. Except that he can restrain you with his mind, and make it so that anything can pass through him, as if he wasn't there." Bruce explained and adjusted his glasses.

Qibli's brow furrowed with thought.

"We should search Possibility and Sanctuary. They're places for outcasts and hybrids. We should also check the Scorpion Den as well." He said.

"We should check Possibility first. It's more populated." Clay mentioned.

"How many hybrids have you met?" Tony asked.

"Three. Typhoon, Sunny, and Darkstalker." Turtle said.

"Don't forget Peacemaker." Moon added.

They all looked at Kinkajou, who giggled and turned an even brighter shade of yellow.

"Ah yes," I muttered. "The strawberry."

Steve looked at me with confusion.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"I will tell you right now!" Kinkajou exclaimed. "So basically, Darkstalker had this scroll with all his magic inside it. Peril destroyed it. But this defective Rainwing had these small strips of it. I used one to turn Darkstalker into a one year old dragonet, who was part Rainwing." She finished with a grin on her face.

Tony snorted.

"You're joking." He said.

"Nope. I'm not!"

Tony opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again.

"When should we leave for Possibility?" Rhodey asked.

"Not now!" Tsunami exclaimed. "We just got here!"

"We need to rest." Sunny added.

"How long do you need?" Steve asked.

"A day, maybe more. We could leave the day after tomorrow." Winter said.

"You better rest up quickly." Tony said. "I'm itching to get out of here."

I glared at him. He chuckled and flew off, sometimes getting caught in a vine.

"As you can tell, most of us aren't used to having wings." Rhodey mentioned.

"Speak for yourself." I said and vaulted off the platform.

I spun through the air, laughing. I looped over a tree branch and flew towards the canopy.

"Show off!" I heard Clint yell.

I grinned and folded in my wings to easily slip through the canopy. The sun shone on my scales as I hovered in midair. Sighing, I lifted my face to the sun. If we couldn't get out of here, I wouldn't complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! A new chapter... finally. Covid and school has been upsetting my schedule (what schedule? Eheh). Out of the two stories I have on here, this one seems to be the most popular. Thanks for your support, and we should be meeting new dragons soon. Just a heads up, I will also be using some fantribes, such as: Hangwings, Swordwings, Hoodwings, Stonewings, Abysswings, Hawkwings, and Fogwings. I do not own any of them, and they belong to their creators.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's chapter one. Please review, and I'll put chapter two up as soon as I can.


End file.
